mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shimmering Brony
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:ToonAlexSora007 page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- PlasmoidThunder (Talk) 00:45, 11 July 2012 Mugenfan here You're Makeing Elieen.you'r Sprite of Elieen a Bit Better Then Mine. i think i'll edit my Elieen Sprite. You're Awesome Dude Mugenfan6 Thanks dude, i Think i'll Release Her in September of 2012. 09:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) About Dan from Dan Vs. Your sprite of Eileen is awesome! Can you also do Dan from Dan Vs.? I love that show. Thanks. i'm going to make Dan when i'll finish my Eileen, that was the first Request. 10:35, August 1, 2012 (UTC) After you created the sprite of Dan standing in a hot pink background like you did to Eileen, you should make a page for him. :) He should have 2 strikers, his friend Chris and his adorable cat Mr. Mumbles. One of his hypers should be where he gets to run over his opponent with his red car. Thank you for my request! Can I create a Dan page, since you will create him after you finish Eileen? So you're actually going to make Dan from Dan Vs. after you finish Eileen? Garfield1601 (talk) 19:14, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes i'm gonna make him after i'll finish and Release Eileen. 12:19, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Here's Dan's Sprite (i put the Sprite here because Madbootdude deleted Dan's Page) Cool! You're better at drawing Dan than I am! He must go to M.U.G.E.N. He's the man who HATEs everything! (except himself, his friends and Mr. Mumbles) I would like to see Elise too! By the way, after you finish Eileen and before you start working on Dan, you should watch some episodes of Dan Vs. so you can find out some cool moves for him! :) Sincerely, Garfield1601 (talk) 11:25, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Dude!! 11:00, August 11, 2012 (UTC) You're Making Dan that is so RADICAL!!! finish Elieen and Make Dan ok? Just so you know, I'm making palettes for your Dan. Garfield1601 (talk) 00:34, September 4, 2012 (UTC) That's Good! TAS007 17:38, September 3 2012 (UTC) Another thing. Do you make custom portraits or not? I can try to draw a Dan chararacter select, hyper and win portrait. As for the palette sheet, I'll also bring in two mystery characters I also want you to make. Have fun making Eileen! Eileen should have an intro against Rigby. Garfield1601 (talk) 20:04, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks but, She will have a Win pose with Rigby and thanks for your Request i will make the Intro with Rigby. TAS007 13:23, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I not only wanted Dan, but Benson and Elise aswell. I wanted Elise in MUGEN because she's hot and I wanted a good Benson because the other Bensons in MUGEN suck. Another thing about them is that Elise and Dan need an intro against each other, and Benson needs an intro against Mordecai and Rigby. Palettes are almost done. Garfield1601 (talk) 20:45, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Here's Dan's Palettes, and the idle sprites for you Benson and Elise (with closed eyes action). Garfield1601 (talk) 21:40, September 4, 2012 (UTC) AWESSOME!! Thanks for the Palletes!!, if you want, you can Draw Dan's Portrait, Icon Select and Win Portrait. Here's an Edited Sprite of Your Benson, I Edited it because it was a Bit Bad Drawed. I'm creating palettes for Benson too. Maybe after you release Dan and Eileen soon, I'll give you one more (literally) request. Besides Palettes, It will also come with a hyper he should have (it's from an episode of Regular Show ''of course). Garfield1601 (talk) 20:43, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Also, I'm very remorseful for the badly drawn sprite. I just wanted to draw it kinda like you draw your characters. Another reason Elise should go to MUGEN is that she wields a ninja sword, and she is a secret agent known as the Dancing Shadow. Thanks for editing my sprite, I really apprieciate (correct me if I spelled wrong) that! :) Garfield1601 (talk) 20:52, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Here's the palettes for Benson and Elise! Hope you like em. :) Garfield1601 (talk) 00:29, September 6, 2012 (UTC) I Like them Both!, in the Benson's Palletes, there's my first Move Request! TAS007 19:10, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Since you said you'll do Skips, I'll only draw him because It's hard to draw Buzz and Salem. Garfield1601 (talk) 20:04, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok, i'm going to Draw Buzz and Salem. do you want to see my Eileen's Sprites? i will upload them here, but i'm learning how to make a Character. TAS007 11:18, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Here's Eileen's Sprites: Good job on those sprites, TAS007! I'm also working on hyper ports for Dan, Elise, Skips, Salem, Buzz and Benson. Garfield1601 (talk) 00:31, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! TAS007, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Benson's striker should be Pops, and Skips' strikers should be Muscle Man and High Five Ghost. I drew High Five Ghost, and I can draw Pops for you. For one of Skips' hypers, it should be "Play Co Armboy". Garfield1601 (talk) 02:21, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for Requesting! TAS007 22:13, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Dear ToonAlexSora007, do you make winquotes for your characters? Garfield1601 (talk) 21:22, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes i make Winquotes, TAS007 19:09, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Um, on your future WIPs section, you forgot Chris and Skips. Garfield1601 (talk) 08:17, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Wow Thanks for Advertise that to me, i didn't Remember they :). TAS007 1:20, September 30, 2012 (UTC) A good special intro for Benson would be against Muscle Man. Here's how it should go: Muscle Man: I know someone who can help....... Benson: If you say your mom, you're fired! Muscle Man: MY MOM! Benson: GET OUT! Muscle Man: It was WORTH IT! Garfield1601 (talk) 08:57, September 30, 2012 (UTC) If you actually finish Eileen, what website would you use? Mediafire's a good one. Garfield1601 (talk) 01:41, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know TAS007, I'm making a Salem spritesheet for your future W.I.P. He will throw donuts, call in Sabrina (she just shoots magic at Salem's opponent), and he will have a hyper in where he carries a pet cage (while he says "This means.. WAR!!!!". It's inspired from an episode of the series.). I'll come up with more ideas later. Garfield1601 (talk) 18:01, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ¡Great! Okay, i will upload my characters and stages on Mediafire. TAS007 ('Talk''') 18:15, November 20, 2012 (UTC) While you are working on Eileen, I'm going to make you a Dan spritesheet, since you stated you'll start working on Dan after Eileen is done. Garfield1601 (talk) 02:18, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ¡¡COOL!! ¡Thank you for help me! ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 02:45, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Stage... Let me guess, after you make Eileen, the stage you plan to make is the Coffee Shop she works at, huh? Garfield1601 (talk) 02:34, November 11, 2012 (UTC) No, it will be from a Warner Bros cartoon and it will be a FanMade, but after Dan, i will make the stage of the Coffee Shop ¿okay?. TAS007 19:27, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Also, after you do the Coffee Shop, can you draw Dan's apartment, Chris and Elise's house, a GEICO Headquarters, Andy's Bed (Toy Story), Skips' House, and Vector's Fortress (outside)? Also, since Zobbes will be doing Woody and Gru soon, will you give Lotso, Buzz and Vector intros against them when he is working on one or both of them? Note that I want Buzz first because out of all the requests I gave you, Buzz is the one I'm most excited to have in MUGEN. Garfield1601 (talk) 03:35, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ¡You read mah mind! i'm going to make Dan's Apartment after the Coffee Shop, i will going to make these stages. ¡Thanks to help on the intros against! TAS007 19:39, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Also, I'm working on hyper ports for Courage, Captain Underpants, the Gecko, Johnny Bravo, Sabrina, Boog, Elliot, Lotso, Vector, Megamind, Darth Vader, Thomas, Marceline, Alex the Lion, and the Were-Rabbit. Those will also come with more ideas for your characters (hypers, intros, etc.). Also, you should use the original Dan sprite, because it looks better than my edited sprite. Garfield1601 (talk) 03:44, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ¡Thanks! TAS007 21:55, November 11, 2012 (UTC) About the Eileen's 12th Pallete Hey, Guys, i got an Good Notice.... Eileen will have an Awesome 12th Pallete, that is Suggested (Not Requested) by GarchompMatt (Aka PlasmoidThunder). its Called.... ROTEILEEN!! Here's the Sprite. NOTE: The wings are not Stolen from GarchompMatt's Rotom, i Remaked These. She will have Rotom's Attacks, but it will not be a Spriteswap of him. Are you sure you didn't copy them over? They look exactly the same as Rotom's... I also didn't request it, I suggested it. 17:01, August 20, 2012 (UTC) i'm so sure i didn't copy the wings, i drawed with the same shape, color and shading. I was thinking you Requested it, but that Suggest made me to Have that Idea. the Sprite is Awesome?. TAS007 10:09, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Heh. That's still copying them in effect - I don't care BTW ;) What attacks of Rotom's do you plan on giving Eileen? Surely not all of them :o 18:20, August 20, 2012 (UTC) i give to RotEileen Rotom's attacks but the Forms will have a Different Shape. TAS007 13:42, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Wait, so this palette will give this character ALL of Rotom's attacks, with the same coding and everything? *shakes head* That's too far. That's basically Rotom but with different sprites - a spriteswap - even if it's just one palette. Shouldn't it be a mix of attacks between both Rotom and Eileen? Like maybe a strong punch with a wrecking ball in place of a fist. 21:34, August 20, 2012 (UTC) She will have Rotom's Coding (Well, Not All). but it not will be a Spriteswap. TAS007 16:26, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I have a Notice: i'm losing the interest in making her 12th Pallete and i'm thinking in making the character. Do you Want me to make the Pallete or make the Character? TAS007 9:12, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Don't care. Using large amounts of another character's coding in your character IS spriteswapping whether you like it or not. 16:43, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Plasmoid, i got another notice: I decided to make the character instead of the Pallete. You don't care if anyone make a spriteswap of your Rotom? She will. Be a Shoto Clone in MvC2 Style. TAS007 23:36, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Resurrect Dear ToonAlexSora007, when Dan is made, you should resurrect (resurrect means bring back, by the way) the Dan page and make this the Infobox image. Ok. i'l add his Moves on that page when he is Made. 13:51, August 20, 2012 (UTC) How's Eileen going? Just asking. Garfield1601 (talk) 19:50, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about drawing that Benson sprite. Keep up the good work! Garfield1601 (talk) 20:33, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm almost done with your Skips palettes. Like Salem Saberhagen, can you draw the stance of Buzz Lightyear? One of Skips' palettes includes a Chewbacca pallete. can you make this can you make Vivian from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door because Rio Grande was thing of making one but his list was already full and i don't know how to make a Character! i'll send you the palette's a Hyper Portrait a icon a Vs. icon and a Character Select icon and some Winquotes this is what she looks like the weird part about this character is in the Japanese version he's a boy DECLINED REQUEST!! TAS007, 14:29, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Uh, by the way, ToonAlexSora007, you forgot to log in. Garfield1601 (talk) 21:36, September 9, 2012 (UTC) aka IAmZeMugenKing (talk) 04:04, September 9, 2012 (UTC)AngryMugenBirds here's the Palettes Hyper and Win no ideas for icon or Select Ok Ok, i'm going to make her/him. What you opinionate to my Vivian's Sprite? Awessome? TAS007, 09:26, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Made hyper portraits of Nev and Barney Hey! I made my hyper portraits for your Nev and Barney: http://www.sendspace.com/file/9v1god Have you watched Bear Behaving Badly? You could watch it in YouTube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z-G3GGK5sGE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcSLCWP5DRM (Please remember my requests, thank you.) Gillson23 (talk) 20:29, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Jarquin10 can talk you/Jarquin10 puede platicarte Hello/Hola I will give my sprites much better, and with El chavo, Quico and more. Te dare mis sprites mucho mejor, y con El Chavo, Quico, etc. *Jarquin10, October 19, 2012 El chavo for Mugen El chavo from El Chavo animado it's a Mexican cartoon version, 2006-present, created by Roberto Gomez Bolaños, with Televisa and Anima Estudios Company, this series is based on his old series, I give sprites of El Chavo for Mugen, and With Alternative Colors *NES (GB) *Chente (Black and White) *Papercut Peterson (costume color) *Kyle (South Park) *Blue *Old *Classic *The Simpson version El Chavo he's a inocent neutral problem boy with 8 years old, his barrel it's only a secret hide and as a home, he lives in his neiborghood, with Quico, Mr Raimond (Don Ramon), Mr. Worthmore (Doña Florinda), Miss Pinster (Doña Clotilde), Manny the mailman (Jaimito el Cartero) and some more, he's very poor, with some old toys, he plays with his broom, and very hungry and always he wishes a Jelly Sanwich (Torta de Jamon). so i want this char please! *Jarquin10, October 19, 2012 Wow! your sprites are magnificent! I hope when i make the palettes, the charactermay not to look invisible, that is the think that need to be fixed! TAS007, 14:27, October 19, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome Alex, i changed and compose the sprites of Skips and Benson. *Jarquin10, October 19, 2012 Quico for MUGEN I Give sprites of Quico, enjoy Alex :) *About this char Federico A.K.A. Quico, it's a main character from el chavo series include the animated series (El Chavo animado) he's Mrs. Worthmore's son, he's a selfish boy who have many toys that he doesn't want to lend to the Lowlife (Chusma). He's wearing a Sailor suit just like his father, who's dead by the whale or the shark, but later Mrs. Worthmore (Doña Florinda) falls in love with Professor Girafalde (Profesor Jirafales) and Quico wish to have a new daddy, he's a close friend of El chavo, Quico sometimes is a antagonist, his cheeks are big, he's older than El chavo, (9 years old) Another wish that Quico Want is a Square Ball (Pelota Cuadrada), he have a cousing named Phoebe (La Popis) And now will be on MUGEN as your W.I.P. char. *Jarquin10, October 19, 2012 Meap for M.U.G.E.N. I give sprites of Meap, the alien agent from Phineas and Ferb episodes "The Chronicles of Meap", "Meaples in Seatle" and some cameo episodes, and withalternative colors. he uses rainbow bean by his mouth. *Jarquin10, October 20, 2012 Awessome sprites and palettes! TAS007, 19:35, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Candace 2D for M.U.G.E.N. Candace 2D is a alternative of the original Candace, she's the leader of the resistence to defeat Doofershmirtz 2D, she only appears in the movie "Phineas and Ferb: Across the second Dimension". Will be your W.I.P. char for Mugen. *Jarquin10, October 21, 2012 Marceline and Epic Mickey are Here! Hi Alex, there's my sprites of Marceline from "Adventure Time", and Epic Mickey, Marceline's idle is floating like in the series, maybe like Lumpy Space Princess. Epic Mickey, will have 5 hypers, but Oswald the Lucky Rabbit will be another player for M.U.G.E.N. *Jarquin10, november 5, 2012 ¡Good job on Marceline and Epic Mickey sprites! I going to say a thing: ¡¡¡I'M GOING TO MAKE YOURSELF FOR M.U.G.E.N!!! *TAS007, november 5, 2012 But i will give more sprites, myself for MUGEN, thanks!. *Jarquin10, november 5, 2012 Help Sorry I couldn't help in the chat. I did make a small tutorial in a small amount of time. Hope it helps :) http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Paletting_an_Image 17:58, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Is it okay that I edit your sprite of Stocking and making into a spritesheet? Yes, but don't make her badly made her Sprites and her badly made ¿Okay? TAS007 (talk) 17:54, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Palettes by Felipe Sepulveda here this the palletes from courage the cowarly dog Thanks for the Palettes, but the spongebob palette looks ugly TAS007 (talk) 12:56, November 17, 2012 (UTC) toonalexsora007 you could do a chaqua with guache and put in W.I.P, here I leave the palletes and idie. Okay. TAS007 (talk) 18:30, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Here you go. This is for you Garfield1601 (talk) 23:51, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks but, ¿no body?? ? TAS007? (talk) 16:11, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry but I'm not good at drawing crowds either. You're Welcome anyways! 01:52, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Crap! I got logged out. Garfield1601 (talk) 01:56, November 24, 2012 (UTC) After you've finished with your Eelien, could make your version of Toto, Chaqua, Marceline, Epic Mickey and courage as your W.I.P. next? Eileen* No, he should do Dan after Eileen. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:37, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, i'm gonna make Dan after Eileen. TAS007 (talk) 17:41, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Sprite Request Hi, while I'm working on Eileen, would you mind making a sprite for me. Thanks. http://images.wikia.com/deadspace/images/c/c4/Arctic_RIG.jpg 04:46, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, phew, i was thinking you are requesting sprites for this character. TAS007 (talk) 10:21, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I did want you to make a sprite of the this character. 13:04, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Can you draw 2 sprites for me Hey ToonAlexSora007 can you draw me some sprites cause i'm gonna make my own characters (Soon) i was wondering can you draw me King Boo and Blooper from the Mario Series cause i am horrible at drawing a sprite (Like i gave you that Wiggler Sprite) so can you draw them cause this request was asked by Mario11766 he want's to see some cause your an expert at sprites give it to me at my Blog: Give me a Sprite Request Thanks! -King Pig Okay, after i finish Gilson23's requests. --TAS007 (talk) 01:34, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Dulce Maria Sprites by Jarquin10 I give the mexican ex-RBD Dulce Maria as your future W.I.P. character for MUGEN, and with alternative Colors, i tell one thing: in december 6, it's her birthday, so i will subscribe Dulce Maria in Youtube, i'm making more sprites about her. * Jarquin10, -December 4, 2012 ¡COOL! ¡You are good drawing real people! I'm also making three more palettes for her incluiding a bikini palette. ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 20:10, December 4, 2012 (UTC) About sgrdr991 (Character) M.U.G.E.N Page hey thanks for editing my self char's info! gladly appeciate it :) For nothing, i edited it, because it doesn't have the categories that need. ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 04:31, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Hola Disculpa que te moleste, pero solamente vine a aclararte, que los personajes de Megaman 1 y 2 tecnicamente son de los 80's ya que salieron en 1987 y 1988, de Megaman 3 (1990) para adelante son de los 90's. Saludos. Eternaga (Talk to Me) 00:21, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, es que no me di cuenta. ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 00:23, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Twilight Sparkle is Here Those alternative colors are from Fighting is Magic except one that is new, and the moves will based from Fighting is magic but i will make new moves like ponytion, baby form, Mouse form, etc. *Jarquin10. -December 12, 2012 Answer for Heart Aino This picture was originally small, so I enlarged (this is normal if it is pixelated). And I took this one because he is the only time we see her whole body and you could see her head in the Read More (I do not think we'll see her head with your picture). ---Toupou--- (talk) 09:52, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. But, my image is better than the image you added. ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 10:05, December 15, 2012 (UTC) More Ponies I give more Ponies, but the last one will soon, everyponies will ve the fighters and the new is Derpy Hooves, with hability about muffins, Rainbow Dash will include 5 hypers and with wonderbolts, Applejack will have 5 too and with her assist Apple Bloom, Fluttershy will have 4, and include her rabbit Angel, Twilight Sparkle will have 2 assist, Princess celestia and Spike but in the hyper will include the princess Cadence. *(Jarquin10) december 18, 2012. ¡Thank you! --¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 01:04, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Trixie the evil pony and supports for Twilight and Applejack Oh oh, it's trixie, she's a evil pony and Twilight Sparkle's nemesis is here!, maybe is the boss in Mugen like Bowling Ball from Madoldcrow1105, But there's for you supports *Spike (it's for Twilight Sparkle, will transform into an adult dragon) *Apple Bloom (it's for her sister Applejack, will hit with both feet) *Jarquin10 december 19, 2012.